1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents viewing and listening management apparatus, a contents viewing and listening management method, a program, and a contents viewing and listening management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the evolution of information communication technology, various contents now can be readily downloaded through the Internet by employing communication equipment which can be connected to the Internet. Also, in recent years, the overall age of users who have communication terminals has been decreased due to lowering of the price of communication terminals such as cell phones, increase of cases wherein a parent gives a child a cell phone or the like for safety reasons, and so forth. Therefore, there are situations wherein children can readily even download content of which the viewing and listening is restricted by age or the like, from a cell phone or the like, and can view and listen to the content thereof.
Also, recently, cell phones, IC cards, and so forth which have a non-contact IC communication function have increased, and various types of payments can be completed simply by holding such a cell phone or the like up over a reader/writer for non-contact IC communication, or the like, which is highly convenient to users. Conversely, such convenience allows even a child to readily perform payment, which increases the risk of the child being able to purchase content of which the viewing and listening is restricted, and to view and listen this without any restriction.
Technology has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-186842 wherein access from a cell phone to a site over the Internet is restricted to bookmarks registered beforehand by a person with parental authority over the underage user of this cell phone.